iDate a cheater
by TheFloatingRose
Summary: Carly think's she's dating the boy of her dreams. Until it all goes wrong... Only rated T because i didn't know what to do and thought i better be on the safe side .
1. Uh oh

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own iCarly or anything near as interesting!**

**This is my first so please go easy on me and make any criticisms constructive. Thanks and enjoy... **

**Sam POV**

_Mmmmmmm, ham. Lovely, warm, tender ham. I was dancing, dancing with the ham as it decided to walk into my mouth. I could have stayed here forever. I heard my name... Sam...Sam... I looked around as I tried to pinpoint who was calling me. Sam...SAM...SAAAAAAAAMMMMMMM!_

I woke up with a sudden realisation of my surroundings. "Urghhh" It was just a dream. I was at school; boring old Ridgeway. Greeaaat! I looked up and saw my two best friends; Carly and Freddie. Damn it why was I so tired all the time? Pointy boobs had just left the classroom and I realised so had everyone else.

"Sam you slept right through math it's the end of the day!" scolded Carly. She looked perfect as ever, especially since she started dating Bret. Now there's an unmistakeable hottie!

"Yeah Sam, how do you expect to learn?" Freddork mused. Jeez he really was an annoying nub sometimes just because he's the AV geek with a passion for everything snooze worthy.

"I do learn, I learn about ham." I tried pulling my most innocent face. Nope, not buying it time to cut my losses and move on. "Hey Carls, fancy buying me an extra large Banana Smoothie? It is Friday." I pleaded as I hauled myself up out of the seriously uncomfortable metal chairs.

She looked at me apologetically. "Sorry Sam I gotta scoot, I said I'd meet Bret at the cinema at 5. Talk later" She practically ran out of the classroom and almost knocked Gibby flying. I smirked.

"Play by play" I screamed after her.

"Of course!" She screamed back making pointy boobs out of her skin. Ooops, that'll cost detention.

Yum. Bret was Carly's ultra gorgeous, ultra sexy, bad boy boyfriend. And I sooo wanted him, but he was carly's so it was definitely out of the question. Full Stop!

I told Freddie that he was going to buy me the smoothie in Carly's absence and he reluctantly agreed. Good old nub, always ready with an open wallet. We made our way down to the groovy smoothie and Fredward went to tell Tebo our order.

I sat down at a free table and got a surprise when I saw Bret walk through the door. Without Carly. He scanned the perimeter and his eyes focused on me. He saw that I was alone and seemed satisfied. He started to walk over to me, eyes fixed. My cheeks started to go red and all of a sudden I felt a little hot. His smouldering gaze was burning right through me and by the time he got to the table I felt like a pile of ashes.

ICARLY ICARLY ICARLY ICARLY

**Bret POV**

I can't believe I just blew off Carly on the off chance of seeing Sam. She probably won't even be here. I reached the Groovy Smoothie and opened the doors. I looked around the room for her, finally my eyes found her sat at a table. Freddie was busy talking to Tebo about Geek stuff so I knew I had time.

I didn't exactly know what I was going to do, or how she was going to react. _Well here goes nothing. I started to make my way to the table..._

_ICARLY ICARLY ICARLY ICARLY_

_**Sam POV**_

"Hey Sam" Damn that voice was sexy.

I tried to compose myself and managed to force out some words. "Wha...what are you doing here? You're supposed to be meeting Carly."

"Yeah, I told her I was ill. I knew I'd find you here. I wanted to talk to you, or rather..." He leaned closer, so close I could feel his breath on my cheek. I felt tingly and a shiver shot down my spine.

His sentence was cut short by him forcing his lips onto mine. I tried to resist but he was so strong, so manly, and so good! I could feel myself weakening to his power; I gave in and kissed him back. Only for a second but it encouraged him. He kissed me stronger and made me melt. Why was he so good? Suddenly all I could see was Carly's face and I was brought back to my senses and I managed to push him away. It was like a dream it all happened so fast. He shouldn't be here, he was carly's boyfriend. Carly's boyfriend. All I could think of was how cruel he was. He stood up my best friend, pretending he was ill, to come on to me! What a prick!

"How DARE you? You're dating my best friend you douchebag! Does that mean nothing?" I was standing up now screaming it into his face. I was so mad, i knew it was partly my fault but i couldn't help it. I was in shock. Major.

"Look, what's the big deal? I know you like me. I watch you're puppy dog eye's follow me all the time, you practically drool! Now I'm offering it to you on a plate and you turn me down. You'll regret this, no one's going to want you after I've finished. You're just a little slut!"

"Get out!" I tried to scream but it just came out as a squeaky whisper. My face felt red hot and I could tell it was becoming blotchy.

"Gladly". He practically spat it. He pushed me away and rose roughly from the table.

I felt a tear roll down my cheek. Freddie chose that moment to come back to the table with our drinks almost knocking into a now retreating Bret. He started on about sorry that it took him so long and then muttered something about the AV club. But I couldn't hear anything.

"Hey Sam, why you so red. You look like you've been out funning the marathon," Freddie teased, "Sam?"

My head was spinning and my ears whistled. I muttered an excuse and I practically ran out of there leaving a bewildered and clueless Freddie behind. I got a text from Carly. Instantly my heart started pounding through my chest. Calm down, just open it. You're overreacting. I opened the message. It said; _**Bret's ill, date cancelled. Talk tomorrow cos my battery is low. C x**_

_I have to tell her. But how? It'll break her heart.*Sigh* I need ham._

ICARLY ICARLY ICARLY ICARLY

**Bret POV**

How dare she turn me down? After all the effort I went to. Well I'll show her. No one turns down Bret Anderson. Especially not scum like her. I got out my flip, rang Carly and told her she had to get to mine. That it was an emergency and I had something very important to tell her. She said ok and that she would be ten minutes.

Right, I have ten minutes to figure out what I am going to say to bring that little bitches life crashing down around her like the fiery pits of hell. This was going to be fun! I couldn't help but let out a laugh as a smirk fell on my face.

The doorbell rang and I composed myself. I looked through the peep hole and it was Carly. I opened the door and smiled. "Hey" I said in my most alluring tone.

"Hey Bret, what's up?"

I'm going to leave it there. Please review. Praise keeps me going and Criticism keeps me strong. Two reviews for the next chapter I think. Hannah x


	2. Foundations

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own iCarly but someday I WILL!**

**A/N – Well I got the reviews so here's the next chapter as promised. Enjoy... **

**Carly POV**

Oh shoot I'm gunna be late. Ah well Brett will wait, He's good like that. I smiled to myself whilst I ran out of the school gates as fast as I could. I ran to my apartment and flung open the door. Spencer was in the middle of the floor covered in yellow paint. I didn't ask.

"Spence I just gotta go change. Going out, back bye 9," I shouted as I hurled myself upstairs. I heard him mutter a faint ok and I chuckled. Good old Spence, no questions asked. Just the way I liked him. Luckily I had already laid out my outfit; the perfect LBD and some high pumps to match. Gorgeous. I got changed, fixed my hair and grabbed my bag.

I was so excited and I had butterflies like I always did but I couldn't shake the feeling that something wasn't quite right but I dismissed it as just part of the nerves. He always had this effect on me. His image swirled into my head as I left the apartment. It was like I was in a dream. My perfect reality where everything was as it should be. Great brother, great friends, and an equally great, severely cute boyfriend to match. Yes it was official, nothing could spoil my day. I was in HEAVEN.

I reached the cinema and to my surprise Bret wasn't there. Weird, he was always on time. I decided to ring him but just at that moment my cell bleeped. It was a text from Bret; Hey hun, I'm so sorry but I'm so ill I can't stand up. I tried. I'll make it up to you. Promise. Oh btw, look behind the 3rd stone outside the TB. I got Josh to leave you a sorry prezzie for me. Love ya loads and c ya soon. Xxx

I was a little disappointed but definitely intrigued. I made my way to the Ticket booth and looked near the stone. I saw a teddy. I picked it up and saw something sparkle. It was a necklace that said forever. Oh my god he could be so sweet sometimes. He was always so caring and understanding of me and I knew he would never hurt me. I realised something as I stared down at the bear. I loved him, and he was going to be mine forever!

I text him a quick thanks, I was going to thank him properly when I saw him tomorrow. He wouldn't know what hit him. I smiled just thinking of it. I held the teddy tight in my hand and decided to walk home instead of getting the bus as I planned because it was still early and it was so warm.

I sighed; Sam would want to know all about it. I decided just to text her to let her in on the goss when I realised my phone was nearly out of charge. I had just sent the message when my phone bleeped again. It was Bret calling me to tell me that he really needed to see me. I said ok and rang of. Ok now I was worried. Was he breaking up with me, was he dying, all these questions were killing me. I needed to know and I needed to know now!

I practically ran to his apartment. Calm down Carly, you're just overreacting. If he was going to break up with you he wouldn't have bothered to leave the gift. I reached his door and put on my sweetest smile.

He opened the door and let me in, god he looked like shit. He told me to sit down and I obliged. He sad down next to me and looked straight into my eyes.

His eyes looked pained and so sincere, "Carly I..." oh god oh god oh god, "I don't know how to tell you this but...Sam tried to kiss me." My whole body recoiled in shock and my eyes opened wide, not my Sam. HE must be talking about someone else; she would never do that to me. "She came round to the apartment claiming she just wanted to leave a note. She gave me it and invited herself in." That does sound like Sam... "She started talking to me about how she knew I was dating you but she really wanted me, and that she wouldn't tell if I didn't. It all happened so fast, I tried to stop her but I was in a daze. She put her arms round me and the next thing I do she was all over my face."

"No, no this isn't happening. She would never." I whimpered. How could this be happening, it was so unreal. I was in a transit state and I just couldn't snap out of it.

"I thought that too Carls, I guess she fooled all of us. She said she had to be quick though because she'd just sneaked out whilst Freddie was talking to Tebo and she didn't know how long he'd be. I woke from my daze and pushed her away. I told her to get out and she started screaming at me, her eyes like fire. I guided her towards the door and slammed it shut as soon as she was out. She started banging on my door and telling me what a mistake I'd made. I didn't know what to do. Eventually she gave up and that's when I called you. I'm so so sorry!"

I fell into his arms and let him hold me as I cried. It couldn't be true but then again his story sounded so real and detailed. And how would he have known about the groovy smoothie. I know we're in there a lot but still. I looked into his eyes. They were so sincere and full of love. Anger took over my desperation and all I could think of was that bitch.

I excused myself and said I loved him and had to go home to think. He said that he understood and that he'd see me tomorrow. I told him that I felt ill and that I probably wouldn't be at school. Once again he said he understood and kissed me goodnight. I wanted to stay there in that perfect moment forever and the time soon came for me to let go. It felt like I had lost part of me.

I stumbled back to my apartment and blundered through the door. I was met by Spencer coming out the toilet. "Hey chuck, you're back early. Did he stand you up?" That was it; I couldn't help the tears so I just let them flow. "I was only joking you know" Spencer looked concerned but I knew he couldn't help me. He sat me on the sofa and rocked me until I fell asleep.

ICARLY ICARLY ICARLY ICARLY

**Bret POV**

Well that was easier than expected; I at least thought she'd have put up some sort of defiance. I really hated doing that to her but Sam was a bitch and deserved all she got. Anyway, it's not my fault Carly is such a pushover. Now I just have to cement it somehow...

And I think I'm just going to leave it there. Please review and let me know how I'm doing. Two reviews for next chapter? Thanks Hannah x


	3. What the hell?

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own iCarly (*sniffs*)**

**Freddie POV**

"Carly! Carly we're gunna be late!" I'd been knocking on Carly's door for 5 minutes to no avail. "CARLY!" OMG where was she? She was usually in the hall waiting for me, I was really worried. Well that was before Spencer appeared out of nowhere and made me jump. I asked him where Carly was and he just said she was ill and wouldn't be coming to school. He asked if Sam and I would pop in after school to cheer her up because she was feeling a bit down. I agreed and said I would pass on the message to Sam. Yeah, like she didn't live there half the time anyway.

I made my way out of the building to the bus stop where Sam was waiting. "S'up nub?" I used to really mind her calling me names like that but now it's just part of our routine. Funny that. I gave her one of my looks and told her that Carly wasn't coming. Was it just me or did she look a tiny bit relieved, but guilty at the same time. I questioned her about it when we were getting on the bus, but she just brushed it off and changed the subject. I decided to drop it and we started talking about the iCarly we were going to do the next day. We had thought up a new segment and were sure it was going to be a big hit.

We walked in the school gates saw Carly's boyfriend with his mates. Really, what has he got that I haven't? Come on Freddie let it go. Whether you like it or not she loves him, not you and you're just going to have to deal with it! I was talking to Sam about what could be up with Carly but she wasn't responding. I looked up to see her preoccupied by something. No, it couldn't be. It looked like; it looked like she was staring at Bret, in a love sick puppy kind of way. No she wouldn't do that to Carly. She must be staring at something else.

ICARLY ICARLY ICARLY ICARLY

**Sam POV**

I managed to give Freddie the brush off but it was close. I didn't know why I was keeping it a secret, but I thought Carly at least should know first. It was only right. We got off the bus and made our way into school. It was all going so well until we passed Bret and co. He looked straight into my eyes and winked at me. God what was his problem? He really was a jerk. I only realised Freddie was talking to me when he clicked his fingers and brought me out of my trance.

"Earth to Sam, what are you looking at?" Jeez, why did the nub have to be so observant? I fobbed him off with an excuse even I wouldn't believe and made an excuse to leave. He looked at me quizzically but I just ignored him and walked off in the opposite direction. I was really going o have to sort this out, and fast.

I checked my timetable and saw that I had Art first lesson with Mrs Chandra, not so bad. Actually it's on of the only lessons I don't fall asleep and for me that's and achievement. I poked Fredwart goodbye and headed to class. I walked in the classroom and took my seat. On the board it read; _**I will be slightly late for the lesson dealing with, erm matters but I still expect you to work perfectly. Today we are drawing Frankenstein, and remember; I'll be watching! **_That set the class off, quiet yeah right. At least we're drawing something I see everyday as soon as Freddie comes into sight. What could be simpler? I'd just drawn the outline when Chandy came back in, let the lesson commence.

The rest of the morning passed in a blur and before I knew it, it was nearly lunch. Good thing I was starving. Only thing now is to stay awake...ZzzZzzZzz.

ICARLY ICARLY ICARLY ICARLY

**Freddie POV**

AV club was amazing as always. It was so interesting; I don't know why Sam and Carly are so against it. Oh well. I started to make my way to the canteen to meet Sam, I thought it was a bit strange that we were meeting there but I don't suppose it really matters. I stood near the start of the line and waited for her to come.

I saw her pass and called out to her, strange she didn't answer. She probably didn't hear me, I best catch her up. Wait, why is she going over there? She was walking towards Bret, with purpose. I saw them have a heated discussion and decided to hide out of view. No, what was she doing? It looked like, was she KISSING BRET? I couldn't watch anymore, I had to get out of there but I couldn't move. My feet where stuck to the floor and my face was frozen with horror. What was she doing? And what was I going to tell Carly?

_**Ok that's it for now, R+R please. 2 or 3 more reviews for next chapter? Thanks! Hannah **__**x**_


	4. The truth

**DISCLAIMER: I actually own iCarly and everything to do with it, oh actually I think I was just dreaming...**

**Enjoy...**

**Bret POV**

Overnight I had thought of the perfect plan; I would get Sam out of the way for a while, at the same time I would send a note to Freddie saying meet me outside the canteen and sign It Sam. I would then walk in and stand in sight of Freddie, but not too close. I would arrange for Lucy, Sam's perfect non related twin, to come in to meet me facing away from Freddie and get her to, well act like she wouldn't if she were the actual Sam. It was perfect, now I just had to put it into action.

I found Lucy sitting on her own near the toilets, probably waiting for someone. "Hey Luce, how are you?"

"Fine thanks Bret, you? No offence but what do you want, you don't often talk to me?" Ok time to cut the small talk.

"I need you to do something for me..." I told her the plan and she didn't seem too jubilant about it but she wasn't telling me to go. In the end I had to promise to put in a good word for her with tom. Oh well I suppose they'll be good together. The bell went for 3rd period so I had to go to lesson. The next faze of my plan would commence at lunch.

Geography was so boring, especially after all the excitement of my plan. I ended up just going over it again and again in my head until I was sure it was foolproof. I heard the bell for lunch and Mrs Briggs told us to pack our books away, thank-god. Right, now to find Sam. I had already studied her timetable so I knew she had just had math, which was a bonus because I knew she always slept through maths so it was pretty much guaranteed that she would still be in there. I made my way to the classroom deciding what exactly I was going to do. I reached the classroom and waited politely for Mr Charlton to leave the room. Just as I thought, Sam was asleep at her desk. I saw Mr  
Charlton had left his keys on his desk so I nicked them and locked the door. When Sam woke up she wouldn't be able to get out and ruin my plan.

I knew Freddie would be at the canteen by now because the AV club was right next door to it. I made my way down and got into position, sure enough he was there. Right on cue Lucy gave in and made her way towards me past Freddie. I heard him shout Sam's name and look puzzled when she didn't respond. He was about to try and catch up to her when he saw where she was headed.

"Hey Bret, am I on time? Is he watching?"

"No Sam I will not go out with you." I knew that Freddie was watching because he shrunk back and was peering around the corner. This was going better then I planned. I decided to step it up a notch and told Lucy to put her hands round my neck. I pulled a look of revulsion and fake tried to push her away and she giggled. I pulled her a look and she stopped. She started to come closer to me and kissed me. Hard. Harder then I expected and I was taken by surprise. She ran her fingers through my hair and I hate to admit that I was actually enjoying it, she was a good kisser. But I had to stick to the plan; I could not be seen to condone it. It would ruin everything. I pushed her away and left suddenly after checking Freddie had seen. Yep, judging by his face he had seen everything, or at least he thought he had. I saw Lucy go off to unlock the door to the room Sam was in and decided to meet Tom and hold up my end of the deal, well maybe.

**Sam POV**

Damn it, there goes staying awake. I really have to get seen about that, but first things first. Food! I was so bloody starving I could eat a Freddie. Twice. I heaved myself up out of the very uncomfortable chair and groggily made my way to the door. Strange, I'm sure this door used to open. I was pushing as hard as I could but it wasn't opening. "Helloooooooooo! Very hungry pupil stuck in an extremely dull classroom! Helloooo!" Do all the teachers fly to Venus on their breaks or something, I thought they lived in their stuffy little classrooms. Maybe they're not as sad as I first thought. Nahhh, maybe not! Jeez is there no one in this place? "Hello! I can't remember how many times I banged on the door but in the end I gave up and collapsed in a heap through lack of food! I'm so going to sue someone.

_**Ok this chapter was just to clear up any questions the previous one might have raised. Thanks! Hannah =P x**_


	5. Proof for Carly?

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own iCarly, my alter ego does, no wait, no, no I don't. =(**

**Sam POV**

I didn't know how long I had been sitting there in that empty classroom but it felt like forever. It didn't have a clock and I bust my watch so I had no way of knowing. Suddenly I heard footsteps walking down the corridor. Yeess! "Hello, who's there? I'm in here!" I saw a face at the door and relief spread over me. I kind of recognized the face of my savoir but I couldn't place her, I think she's in the grade above. She did look older; actually she kind of looked a bit like an older version of me. Ha-ha, it was like looking in the mirror; I'd have to tell Freddie about this, he always says my looks are…well…unique. I heard the lock click and finally the door swung open. My rescuer said she had heard me shouting when she was looking for a teacher and that her name was Lucy. I flew myself on her and thanked her graciously; something I didn't normally do. She said it didn't matter and looked a bit abashed so I dropped it. I thanked her again and practically sprinted towards the smell of food.

Yum, I grabbed myself a cheeseburger and decided to find Freddie. I wanted to gloat. I found him skulking around the AV club; to be honest he looked a little nervous. "What up Fredoob? You look like you've seen a ghost. You'll never guess what happened to me; I got locked in a classroom for absolute decades and have only just been released by my lookalike in the grade above us. I had to sprint to the canteen to make sure they hadn't run out of food."

"Cool." That was weird; usually I'd get a dig about me and food. Why was he not biting? I decided to push it.

"That all I get after my near death ordeal, it was very traumatic! I could have died!"

"Uh huh" he said, a bit too abruptly for my liking. "Look I have to get to Math early because I promised to help the teacher out. Bye."

"Good old nub" I said a little too late as he had already given me a sheepish look and, well, ran away. Do I smell or something? I decided to ring Carly cos I was bored to try and find out what was wrong with her. It must be serious because she hates missing school. I dialled the number and pressed call. Huhh, that was weird, she wasn't answering. She always answers. I left her a message telling her me and nubby would be over after school and hung up. I was starting to get really worried about her because usually she's never off the phone to me. I tried to forget about it and headed to lessons, yay science with Mr Rockett. The only reason that I kinda like the lesson is because you can say you had rocket science and you sound really smart, lolls.

ICARLY ICARLY ICARLY ICARLY

**Carly POV**

I didn't feel like school when I got up so I made my excuses to Spencer and he said he would ring in for me. I didn't know what to do, my anger had died down since Friday but I still couldn't face her. I knew I had to talk to her sometime but I just didn't want it to be yet.

I curled up on the sofa with my favourite to boys; Ben and Jerry and turned on the t.v. I saw that Blue Cow was on but I couldn't even watch that because it was SAM's favourite programme. I ended up watching Opra because there was nothing else on, how freaky is this. The story was;_** 'You stole my man and now you claim that you had his baby; DNA results coming up'**_. I guess there are always more dysfunctional people in the world then oneself.

I needed to talk to Freddie; he'd give an impartial view on what was happening, he'd have to because I couldn't make sense of it myself. Bret must be telling the truth because why would he lie, but Sam has been my best friend since she pushed me off the bench in kindergarten and stole my sandwich and sandbox love never dies, or so they say. I just can't believe she would do this to me, to betray me in such a way... My in-thought rants were interrupted by my cell ringing and guess who it was...the she-devil herself. I wasn't going to answer it; I couldn't hear anything from her. I never wanted to hear anything from her. EVER!

I guess I didn't realise how late it got and I realised I was starving; I went to the kitchen and made pancakes SMOTHERED in chocolate sauce. I needed comfort food. After I'd gorged I grabbed my cell and looked to see if I had any messages. I didn't but I had a voicemail from Sam. I sucked in breath and hit dial to listen to the message._** Yope Carlster, it's me. Seen as though you're ill, I and the nub have decided to crash. Hope you gotta lotta ham in das frigo! Laterz biatchh, Mwahh! **_Despite myself I couldn't help but smile, but NO WAY was she coming into my house. Full stop. I sent Sam a quick text saying that I wasn't going to be in so not to come round, then I shot off a quick text to Freddie to come round as soon as he finished school because I needed to ask him something and sat waiting on the couch. The bell would be going soon so very soon I would know the truth. Or at least a different perspective on things.

ICARLY ICARLY ICARLY ICARLY

**Freddie POV**

Finally, bell. Usually I hate it when the bell goes because it means I have to go home but today I couldn't wait cos I wanted to make sure I didn't bump into Sam again. Jeez that was awkward. I didn't want to leave her but I couldn't walk home with her and pretend everything was normal. I had just got out of the gates when my phone bleeped. I thought it was Sam texting me to tell me to hide because she was gunna get me for leaving her but it wasn't. It was Carly, it read: _**Ditch Sam, Come over. Ugnt! Need 2 tlk. X. **_That was ominous. Seen as though I'd already done the first part I decided to comply with the second. I reached her door and rung the bell. In less than two seconds I was pulled roughly inside the apartment with the door slammed behind me.

"Were you followed? Did she see you?"

"Who? What?"

"Sam! Did you loose her?"

"Yeah, yeah I did"

"Okay, right. I'm gunna ask you something and you've gotta answer truthfully." Oh god "Do you think that...well that...Sam fancies Bret? It's just that, Bret said, Bret said that...she tried to kiss him!" I couldn't even look at her face "Freddie, what is it?"

Damn it, I decided to tell her.

_**That's it for now folks. Sorry it took so long to update but my internet has been shocking and had loads of exams ext but I'm back now so, 3 reviews for chapter 6? Thanks, and remember; R&R! Hannah **____** xx**_


	6. I believe you!

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own iCarly or anything to do with it. =(**

**Carly POV**

"WHAT! Awwwww, maaaan! I was hoping it wasn't true, I needed it not to be true!" It felt like my whole world was falling down, before I only had Bret's word for it but now….now I had proof. Freddie definitely wouldn't make it up, I knew that for sure. I didn't know what to feel, part of me felt like collapsing but the rest of me just felt like fire, fire burning up inside me, so much so that I just wanted to explode in her face. At least before they were just words, just words and not real. But now it was definitely real! And I tell you something, it was on!

"Carl, its okay, I probably got the wrong end of the stick. She was probably just helping him like get something out of his eye or something." I knew Freddie was just trying to calm me down and to try and make it seem like my whole life rested on what he just said, and I couldn't be calmed down.

"I'M FINE, BUT HER….SHE IS SO NOT GOING TO BE FINE!" I was shouting now, I knew I was but I couldn't help it. I could tell my eyes were watering and that my face was all blotchy but there was nothing I could do about that now.

"Carly, Carly please just calm down" He was getting desperate.

"Oh I'm perfectly calm Freddie, it's all calm" I put on my sweetest smile and walked casually out of my apartment leaving Freddie standing there with a look of shock and surprise across his face. Wait until he saw what I was going to do, THEN and only then would he be shocked at what lengths betrayal what cause me to go to.

ICARLY ICARLY ICARLY ICARLY ICARLY

**Freddie POV**

Damn it, damn it what did I do? I needed to find Sam, as much as I don't like her for what she's done to Carly I need to warn her. No one could face betrayed Carly without warning. I left Carly's apartment and headed to the Groovy Smoothie to find her, I had no idea what I was going to say but I had to do something.

I practically burst through the door and speed-skimmed the room. "Heeyy fredster! Wanna buy me a smoothie to make up for leaving me at school today. I'm still gunna kill you for that one." Unbelievable, she was just….Sam. I at least thought she'd be a little bit guilty after what she...what I saw her do. "How can you do it Sam? How can you betray your best friend and then act totally cool about everything? You're so two faced, I can't even believe it, even from you!

She looked like I'd just hit her with a red hot poker, the smile was completely gone now; "Freddie, wha…..what are you on about?"

"I saw you! Don't even try to deny it you were almost sucking his face off! Don't even look at me like that; do I need to spell it out?"

"Err yeah Fredric I think you do!"

Unbelievable! "Fine! YOU and BRET and KISSING at school! And, according to Carly at Bret's place too, don't even deny it he told her everything, well apart from what happened at school today. How could you?"

"Freddie I would never, ever betray Carly like that. NEVER! I can't believe he'd say that, I can't believe it…" She trailed off and to my horror started crying, I hate it when girls cry. She kept repeating something to herself over and over. "I tried to stop him, he actually did it, he said he would, it's all my fault I should have told her what he did, I'm sorry, I'm sorry….." It was barely a whisper but I heard it all. Maybe I'd got it wrong, she looked so fragile just sat there hunched up, like she'd gone into submission, maybe she didn't do it. But that was ridiculous; I mean I saw it, didn't I? I needed to shake her out of her trance and work out her unintelligible whispers.

"Sam, SAM calm down. Talk to me, please"

"I can't, I can't you'd think less of me" This was Sam, I'd never seen her like this; it was…..scary. I didn't know what to think, but I did know something, Sam was innocent. I just had to find out what was really going on so I could prove it to Carly. I sat there next to her and held her whilst she told me everything that had happened. I couldn't believe it but I trusted her on her story, every word. I had to help her.

ICARLY ICARLY ICARLY ICARLY ICARLY

**Sam POV**

I couldn't believe I was telling all this to Freddie of all people, I mean its Freddie. But he was so warm and comforting AND he believed me. He promised that it would all be fine and I believed him. It's weird, I never saw this kind of relationship with him coming; maybe we could actually be proper friends, although now I think about it…..we kinda are. He's just so easy to talk to. Suddenly my daydreaming was interrupted, "Sam, are you okay now? I know what we have to do to get Carly to believe you, but you're going to have to be strong and confront him. Can you do that?" I said I could and he told me the plan, man he's good. I needed to get my best friend back and I might even gain another one in the process. I smiled and looked at the guy who was going to help me, even though it could jeopardise his relationship with the only girl he's ever loved. Now that's what I call friendship.

_**That's all now, please R&R and tell me how I'm doing. Any constructive criticism helps. Thanks **____** Hannah xx**_


	7. And ACTION!

**DISCLAIMER: I own everything to do with iCarly because I rule! What? Oh yeah, just kidding. ;) **

**Sam POV**

Urghh I hate my alarm; it always wakes me up too early. I was stressed. I hadn't got much sleep last night worrying about the plan, I know it will work because it relies on Bret's ego and trust me there's enough of it, but it didn't stop me from being absolutely terrified. I couldn't help it; I was never any good at acting. I know this isn't me but if this goes wrong I could loose everything. Come on Sam get a grip.

I got dressed quickly and headed out of the door, Freddie had rung Carly last night to see if she was coming to school but apparently she was still ill. I couldn't help thinking that it was something to do with me and Bret, but at least it would make things less complicated today during my plan.

I met Freddie at the bus stop, he looked good. He was wearing a stripy green shirt and jeans; he looked almost cool. He gave me a weak smile and hugged me; I pushed him away and told him not to be so soppy. He just chuckled, "Your back then" he said smirking. I wasn't used to this sweet Freddie, its weird.

"Whatcha mean nub, I never left" I grinned at him and he grinned back.

"Good to know pucket, good to know. So, you ready?"

"Ready as I'll every be Fredster, ready as I'll ever be..." I trailed off as I started thinking of what we had to do. We got on the bus and sat on the top level at the back, it was vital no one overheard what we were saying. I was to write Bret a note getting him to meet me in the theatre and confront him about what he'd done. Freddie was going to hide in the projection room and film the whole thing, and then we would show the video to Carly. It's so simple, I just hope it works. Freddie made us go over and over it until he could no longer think of any flaws; he almost made us miss our stop. "Way to go Benson, you could have messed the whole thing up." He just rolled his eyes at me and told me to get started. Huh, since when did he get so 'in control', it was a good look for him. Come on Sam, you do not like Freddie and he does not like you; he like's Carly, end of. Just focus on the plan.

I wrote the note and shoved it in Bret's locker, it read: _**hey babe, I REALLY need to see you, I miss you so much and think that we could do with a little private time. Meet me in the theatre at the beginning of break. Come alone! See you later xx. **_It made me feel sick write it but it would do the job. I sent Freddie a quick text saying it was done and headed to maths. Freddie had already set up the Camera's so all I had to do was act normal and wait patiently until break. Two hours of Pointy Boobs wittering on about circle theorems. I didn't normally have her but as my real teacher was off due to a nervous breakdown, nothing to do with me by the way, she graciously offered to step in. How kind of her, she wouldn't even let me go to sleep. Bummer.

Maths went so slowly but soon enough the torment was over and it was Showtime. I was starting to freak out so I decided to call my Freddie, what...I mean Freddie, he wasn't mine I didn't even know why I said that. I knew he'd calm me down, I hit call on my cell and it started ringing, huh that's weird; he wasn't answering. What if something had gone wrong, what if he's forgotten? I was panicking now. I heard my phone bleep; it was a message from Freddie. _**Sorry I can't answer; I'm in the PR. Bret's just arrived so get here quick, and...Good luck. Xx **_Two kisses, weird. I got myself together, straightened out my clothes; I was wearing my shortest skirt and lowest top, it was all part of the plan you see, checked my microphone was on and headed to the theatre.

ICARLY ICARLY ICARLY ICARLY ICARLY

**Freddie POV**

It wasn't long until Sam arrived, man she looks hot. What am I doing, focus Freddie she hates you. You're here for a reason, to clear her name and that's all. Although over the past few days I had seen her in a whole new light, I'd seen a softer side to her that I was pretty sure she's never shown to anyone else before. My daydreaming was interrupted by what was going on below me; Sam was good. As soon as she'd come in she went straight to Bret and turned on the heat...

**Bret POV**

What was Sam doing here? I was meeting Carly. Then it dawned on me, Carly was still off and she wasn't the one who left me the note. It was Sam all along and she was going to kill me. She came towards me slowly but with purpose, I started backing away and she just smiled. This was it, I was going to die. She came so close to me and brushed her body against mine. "Hey Bret, how've you been?" It was I could do not to kiss her then, she was SEXY! I can't believe I even looked at Carly over her in the first place, but that didn't matter if I was dead. I decided to beg fro my life.

"Sam, I'm sorry. Please don't kill me, I was just angry, don't kill me..." she silenced me by sliding her hand up my thigh and putting her finger over my mouth.

"Shhhhhhhhh, don't speak. I'm not here to kill you, I wanted to thank –you" she brought her lips to my ear and started whispering to me, "I want to thank-you, for helping me cut the strings with Carly, I mean she's okay but she's way too clingy. I know you want me; I mean that's why you did this isn't it, because I didn't want you. Well I do, I want you so badly." I would have laughed if I wasn't so turned on, she started to kiss me and I relaxed. She didn't want to kill me, she wanted me. Suddenly she pulled away and I went cold as her body left mine. I shivered. "There's just one thing I need to know, how did you do it, because I know it wasn't me and I know you won't mind telling me, I mean I'll reward you for being good" I couldn't take her anymore, I gave in and told her everything; about Lucy, setting Freddie up to see us and what I'd said to Carly. "I knew it! I thought it was a bit of a coincidence that the only person who looks like me in the WHOLE school just happened to be passing the classroom at the time I was locked in!"

"I'm sorry for that, it was just...I had to...you know, keep you out of the way and I couldn't count on Freddie doing that because I needed him to see." I was gaining confidence now; she just wanted to know how I'd done it. She was clearly impressed and I wasn't surprised, it was genius. I decided to push it; I put my hand on her cheek and caressed her face. She clearly wasn't expecting it but she didn't pull away. "You know, I never really liked Carly. I was only dating her to get close to you; I mean why would I like her? She's so whiny and needy, not like you; you're hot!"

"That's nice to know Bret but I'm really not interested". She hit my hand off her face and pushed me roughly away. I didn't get it, why was she being so cold with me all of a sudden. "I feel sick."

"What are you doing baby? I thought you wanted me. Come on, you can not turn me down again especially wearing that; your begging for it!"

She started to cry but I didn't care, she deserved it! "I don't want you, I never want you" She started to leave but I grabbed her hand, "You're not leaving that easily, you said you'd reward me remember; well now's that time...

_**I'm going to leave it there for now, R&R please. You make me better! Thanks, **____** Hannah xx**_


End file.
